This invention relates generally to bearing assemblies having a flexible annular bushing and, more particularly, to a bearing assembly suitable for the mounting of steering columns and similar applications.
In such applications, a bearing assembly is required that isolates a shaft, for example a steering column, with respect to noise and vibration. In addition, a "zero clearance" bearing may be desired in those applications to further improve noise and vibration characteristics and maintain a "tight" feel. A needle bearing, for example, may have a split outer race and split bearing cage forced against the shaft by a rubber bushing. The rubber bushing requires an undercut to receive the needle bearing and lip seals that are difficult to manufacture and limit design options.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.